Love for the Wild : sequel to Lone wolf
by SailorEevee
Summary: Sora's heart has been broken. She comes home to find a mysterious e-mail prompting her to go back to the digiworld. What she sees breaks her heart even more.*WOOHOO!! Chapter 8, the end, Is finally up!!!*
1. Sora's Pain

Love for the wild prt1: sequel of "Cry of a lone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
  
Author's note: I decided to start this after I bought the Digimon soundtrack. I guess it gave me a bit of insperation..anyway, I ready to write, and I hope you all are ready to read. BTW, I started Lone wolf before season two, and the sequel is the same. Season two dosen't exist in this,okay?  
  
  
The mood in the air at Cafe Rosan was romantic. Sora leaned over the table, watching her new boyfriend, Liam, try to come up with somthing to say. He was handsome, dark haired, blue eyed, and intellegent. But as cute and nice as he was, her heart wouldn't accept him. She couldn't love him, no matter how she tried. Her heart belonged to someone else, someone she could never have. Sora sunk down, laying her head down on the table. Liam noticed her tired look, and quickly lifted his glass of wine as a toast. "For you Sora." he said, smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile, though not very warmly. Her heart just wasn't in it.  
She stepped out into the cold air, listening to Liam's many compliments on various parts of her wardrobe. She quickly said her goodbyes, and walked to her little apartment by her flower shop. She dropped into the chair by the door after she went in. Sora hated when this happened. She tried so hard to forget Matt, so hard to forget the last time she saw him, crumpled in pain and bloody. The image still haunted her dreams. Too exhausted to think, Sora sunk onto her bed, trying to relax.  
"Sora...help me..." Matt cried, his life blood dripping onto the ground, the angel's wings torn and broken. A dark shadow crept over him, obscuring him from view. She heard Diablomon's laugh, a cold, uncaring sound, freezing her to the spot. The last thing she heard was the screaming...  
Sora woke in a cold sweat. It was the same dream, the one that increased her guilt tenfold. Tai had insisted it hadn't been her fault: "Sora! It wasn't you...it was Diablomon. Please relax..Matt wouldn't want to see you cry, would he?" Tai had been right. Matt wouldn't want her to be so bent out of shape over him. Of course, he had never thought of himself that highly. Sora clutched a cracked necklace to her chest, feeling the imprint of the crest pushing on her skin. The Crest of Friendship was cracked, and smeared with his blood, but it was the only thing she had to remind her.   
A sharp beeping broke Sora's thoughts. She looked around for the source, and saw a brigt red light coming form her digivice. She gasped and ran over to her computer, typing furiously. "It couldn't be!" She whispered to herself, pulling up her e-mail. No, it wasn't, she decided, seeing Mimi's screenname after the e-mail. But there was a certain urgency about it, so Sora opened it. "Sora! Portal open! Meet me at beach!" was all the note said. Sora didn't know what Mimi meant for a while, but slowly it dawned on her. "The digiworld!" She cried, grabbing the digivice. She held it toward the computer, totally intent on one thing. A light filled the room, and as it faded away, so did Sora.  
She opened her eyes and gasped at the awful scene in front of her. How the digi-world had changed! There were no living plants, only dead and burned out stalks. the sky, once blue and clear, was brown, and smokey. Sora held in tears, upset at the destruction of such a beautiful land. "Diablomon.." Sora whispered, scanning over the dead and dreary landscape. She was so shocked by this, she never noticed the deadly talons coming ever closer to her neck. 


	2. Trading Notes

Love for the wild prt2: sequel of "Cry of a lone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
  
Author's note: Grr...annoying musical practices..I haven't slept for the whole month of October! Very annoying... but anyway, I hope you all like the next bit. BTW, kudos to the person who gave the idea about the mindtrapping microchips.  
  
  
"Sora! Watch out!!!" The shriek made Sora whip around, her eyes widening to the sight of the deadly talons driving staight for her throat. Something ran into her, knocking her to the ground just as the mighty claws swept by. There was a sharp cry, and the great shadow disappeared. Sora just sat for a while, breathing hard, but soon noticed the other person lying next to her. "Mimi..you shouldn't of done that." she said, a little relived, but still very shaken up. "It...it's okay." Mimi stuttered, still very shocked. "Nothing to..to..help a friend." Sora was very relived, and started laughing hard. Mimi, seeing Sora laughing, also started to giggle. "Who was that digimon?" Sora asked through her laughter. "Sora.." Mimi said, suddenly serious, "that was Birdramon."  
A scent burned through his nose, alerting all his senses. He growled with displeasure, the scent was ruining his hunt. It wasn't normal for his kind to be down so far south as File Island, but the life-giving cold winds that ruled the Northern Reaches were cold no more. The snow had melted, driving the game away and exposing the sharp rocks that can rip an ill-placed paw open. His pack had moved here, for game had been plentiful then. But now the digiworld was plagued, the plants dying, the digimon dying with them. The scent kept bothering him, bringing up an annoying allergy. He knew what it was, and the instinct burned into all digimon started to compel him to go to the human, to confort her, to help her, but most of all, to protect her. he growled, somewhat annoyed, but went off to find the troubled human.  
Diablomon was dissatisfied.His plan was not going as well as he had hoped. "The humans can be great with the changes on Earth, so why can't digimon do the same?" He looked longingly at the image of cities and towns, machines and factories, and sighed. He wanted the digimon to be great, to be just as great as the humans, but he didn't know how. Diablomon sat, thinking hard about his options. Just then, an idea came to him. "Of course!" he cried, leaping up from his chair. "The humans! Why not?" He summoned his seeing-spell and watched the crouds of people traveling the busy streets of Tokyo, Japan. Diablomon quickly pinpointed one human. Tall, black-haired, with dark eyes, it seemed the perfect body to take.   
"What? Birdramon! Mimi, what's going on here?" Sora asked, very alarmed for her digimon friend. Mimi turned, and started sobbing and getting very upset. "Sora, I'm sooo sorry! It's my fault she got captured, it's my fault they all got caught! When I got here, I found them, all of them! Agumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Biyomon and Palmon too! We went to stop Diablomon! But we couldn't do it, he was too strong. They all were captured and he put his chips in them to trap them in their own mind. Now they're his slaves!"  
Sora sat dumbfounded, speechless, thinking of the torture her best friend was going through. "Oh Bi.." she mumbled, tears forming in her eyes. She turned on Mimi, anger welling up in her, but then she saw how upset Mimi was. The anger died, and Sora went to comfort her friend, calming her down. "It's okay Mimi." Sora whispered, "it was just a mistake." A roar sounded in the brush. The women jumped up, and looked around. Nothing stirred around them. Another snap behind them alerted Sora again. This time they saw it, Sora gasping, her eyes filling with tears. Mimi put a reassuring hand on her, holding her back. The digimon looked at them, very amused, and the sun caught his eyes, making them shine a pure blue. His hide was pure white, untouched by stripes. Sora let out a small sob, trying to reach her hand out to the Garurumon. 


	3. Fear of friends

Love for the wild prt2: sequel of "Cry of a lone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
Author's note: *Hums* Musashi! Kojioru! This is what you get when you listen to the japanese "Let Team Rocket live forever" while writing a fan-fic. But I am proud to say that Lone Wolf is going to get me into a High School!! I guess writing fics has benifits!  
  
  
The wolf snorted, very amused at this human. Why did she show such emotion? The girl pulled her hand back and simply stared. Sora couldn't belive it, yet it was right in front of her eyes, that white Garurumon that was so familiar to her. "Matt! You're alive!" She cried happily, thowing her arms around the digimon. But she felt him stiffen up, and he didn't change back. The Garurumon started growling, and Sora pulled back from it. "I do not know what you are doing, but I would ask you to please stop doing it." The wolf replied, looking very puzzled. "But.. Matt, it is you, right?" Sora asked, the hope in ther heart fading quickly. "Who is this Matt?" The Garurumon answered. "I am not Matt, that is a human name. I am Snowrunner." Sora became more and more confused with each statement. Of couse he was Matt, he was a white Garurumon! His name was Snowrunner! What was he trying to prove?   
Diablomon's spirit flowed out over Tokyo, his awareness sensing for the chosen human. It wasn't long until he found him. The boy was with another one, searching a shop. Diablomon could hear what they were saying, could hear the worried tones in both their voices as they searched. The boy's name was Liam, and was the perfect body for Diablomon. He would take care of the other boy later. But for now he would sit back and listen, listen to the silly humans worry.  
"Look Liam, she's not here!" Tai was shouting, trying to be heard over the rustling of Liam's frantic searching. "She has to be..where would she go? We had another date, and I thought she was finally starting to warm up to me!" Liam replied, digging through everything for some sign, anything, of where Sora had gone. He had found Tai here, apparantly there to check on her. "Is Sora a friend of yours?" Liam asked, somewhat curious about why Tai was checking on her. "Is she sick?" "Uh no, not really.." Tai replied, the memory of her dropping to the ground, sobbing, playing in his mind. Liam turned to look at Tai, studying his brown hair, position, and the eternally worried look in his brown eyes. "Did something happen to her? Before I knew her? Is that why she can't love me?" Tai dropped his head, suddenly looking very tired. "I'll try to explain, but I'm pretty sure you won't belive me." Tai whispered, ignoring Liam's wistful gaze. "Tell me!" Tai sat down and begain explaining to Liam.  
Mimi sat, trying to comfort her very upset friend. "I'm so confused...why does he do this to me?" Sora gasped out between sobs, the many tears soaking her, Mimi, and the dry, parched groung. Mimi stood up and pulled Sora up with her, looking straight into her eyes. "Sora, something happened the last time we were here. Maybe Diablomon didn't take Matt's soul, or maybe he did. Maybe he has two souls, one as a human and one as a wolf..I don't know. But Snowrunner can help us, and if we defeat Diablomon we can save Matt. But to do that, I need the old Sora back. Will you do it?" Sora shuddered under Mimi's piercing gaze, but she knew Mimi was right. "Right!" Sora nodded, that looked towards the Garurumon with a new determination. Mimi smiled, her hope returned.  
"Awww, how touching." A rough voice said behind the girls. Sora turned to see Birdramon and Lilymon standing behind them. "Don't worry Sora, we can put you right out of your misery!" Birdramon screeched, and she launched into the air, followed by Lilymon, then went into a steep dive right at Sora. Sora ducked under the deadly talons, but that made the digimon even angrier. "Hurry! Come in here!" Snowrunner called, darting into a cave that they hadn't noticed before. Mimi needed no prodding as she grabbed Sora and ran into the cave after the wolf.  



	4. Spirit's Visit

Love for the wild : sequel of "Cry of a lone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
Sora and mimi ran into the cave, not even caring where they were going, but just trying to get away from the deadly digimon. A loud smack behind them reassured them that Birdramon could not get into the cave. Mimi stopped to catch her breath, but a loud buzzing noise reminded her that Lilymon was smaller, and could fit easily. Grabbing Sora's arm she kept running, following the easily loping form of Snowrunner as he bolted through the tunnels. Apparently Lilymon did not know the way, because the noise faded, allowing Sora and Mimi to stop in a large chamber at the end of the tunnel.  
Snowrunner sat in the middle, looking at the wallls of the cavern. " No human has ever been here before. This is the spirit chamber, honoring the memory of the first goddess of our world. She was a seer, and told of many prophecies before her murder. She fortold the tale of the digidestened, and our banishment from the real world. Perhaps this place may tell you what you seek." Sora and Mimi srugged, then went to examine the walls. Strange poems were written on each wall, including the now familar Myotismon prophesy. There was one that told the story of the first digivolution, the one that banished digimon from the real world. There were many..too many to read.  
Sora quickly scanned over all of them, but found nothing that could help her. Then she came upon a beautiful painting of a young woman. Her hair was blond and shining like gold, with deep blue eyes that shone with wisdom and strength. She held in her hand a flower, around her neck, a crest. When Sora's eyes left the painting, they traveled over to an object in front of it. It was a globe of pure crystal, a soft golden color. She reached to touch it, letting her fingers run over the smooth globe. It was warm to the touch, and the warmth spread through out her body. Then a soft, musical voice whispered in her mind, "What is it that you ask?"   
Sora jumped, only to find the same young woman next to her. She froze in fear, but the woman smiled kindly, taking the globe from Sora's shaking fingers. "My name is Sylviana, guardian of this world. My body is dead, but my spirit lives on, keeping the energy of all things here until the next guardian can be found. Then I will go to my rest. But for now, I help lost young ones like yourself. What do you ask?" Sora just stared, hands trembling at thee sight of the woman. Sylviana nodded her eyes shining with a strange light. "I hear your cries, Sora. I can not soothe your pain, but I can help you, for you are a chosen one, and the chosen one must revive the warrior." Sora wanted to cry out, to ask about the strange names. Chosen one? Warrior? But the woman had disappeared,and the globe now was floating before her. Instead of the golden crystal, something was forming inside the globe, something that was blurry, but grew very familiar, shattering her broken heart.  
"Yamato!!" She cried, launching herslf at the globe. He was just as she last remembered him, with the bloody wounds and expression of pain on his face. The globe faded before she got to it, and she froze as another gentle hand touched her. "Sora..Sora, talk to me!" The voice was not that of Sylviana, or of Mimi, but was still very familiar. "M..Matt..I thought you were...were.."   
"Dead? Not yet...but Diablomon did get my soul. This is me talking to you...from a place I'd never wish upon anyone." He smirked, and watched her, amused at her plight in trying to find the right words to say. "Yamato...I don't know what's going on...why is Snowrunner here...I thought he was you." She gasped, keeping her eyes on him, lest he disappear before she was done. Matt saw her fear, and went next to her, slowly sighing. "I have two different half souls. Me, the human one, and Snowrunner, the digimon. Diablomon didn't know that, and only took me. That is why Snowrunner is here. You understand?" Sora nodded blindly, not caring what he asked of her.   
"You must defeat Diablomon! That is the only way I'll be free. Can you do that?"  
"Yes...I will..for you."  
"That's it Sora...just keep trying. I'm rooting for you." He smiled, then took her hand and pulled her close. He kissed her gently, holding her as long as he could, Sora not wanting to let go. He finally faded away in her arms, leaving Sylviana watching her. "You must free him, Chosen one. Only then may the warrior be awakened." She too faded away, leaving Sora alone with too many questions. "Chosen one..." she whispered as she made her way back to Mimi and Snowrunner.  
  
  
  



	5. Friends and enemies

Love for the wild : sequel of "Cry of aLone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
  
  
"Sora, did you find anything?" Mimi asked, once Sora had made her way back to the main cave of the vast maze of caverns. "Um...no..nothing.." She mumbled, keeping her eyes on the floor. Mimi stood, worried about her subdued friend. "Did something happen in there? What did you find?" Sora shook her head, silent. Mimi sighed and gave up her questioning, certain that Sora would stay silent. Snowrunner got up, also concerned, and walked over to Sora. He looked at her once, than loped down the tunnel she just came from. Mimi followed, leaving Sora alone in the central cave. She stood there for a few minutes, trying to relax from the past events. Suddenly her digivice started beeping, reacting to something. She pulled it up frantically, going over the small red dots on the screen.  
"Mimi!!!" She screamed, calling her friend up from the tunnel. "Sora, what's wrong? There wasn't anything down here." She stopped, staring at the dots on the digivice. "Mimi, I think the others are in the digiworld. They could help us!!" Sora gasped, excited at the prospect of help. "We have to find them."  
-----------------------  
  
"Come on! I want to find Mimi before something else does!" Joe cied, for once leading the way through the dence jungle forest. Tai smiled, almost laughing at Joe's antics. he knew that Joe was worried about Mimi, his wife. Takeru wanted to save his brother, Joe his wife, and Izzy and Kari would probably follow himself to the ends of the earth. So what was he here for? Tai shook his head, sighing. "I just am here for moral support I suppose.." He whispered under his breath. Joe suddenly screeched, aleting the rest of the straggling group that something had happened. Tai shook his head and ran up to take leadership once again.  
Joe shook, frozen in fear, as two digimon stood by him, holding him steady. "We will let you go if you tell us where the human females are." Birdramon hissed, tightening her grip on the frightened Joe. Tai nodded to Izzy, who quickly took out his computer to find out why Birdramon and Lillymon were acting so wierd. "It's a virus, Tai. Something's in them." Izzy concluded, making Tai even more upset. What if they had gotten to Sora and Mimi? He decided against that, for the digimon were looking for them. Joe screeched again, bringing Tai out of his thoughts. Greymon had come out of the bushes, and was approaching the digimon and Joe. " Greymon! Help us!" Tai cried out, but when Greymon turned to look at him, Tai could tell that his digimon had also been infected with the virus.  
Powerful rage and anger coursed through Taichi, anger at the virus for hurting his friend. He picked up a rock and hurled it at Greymon's head, ignoring the cries from Izzy. The rock struck Greymon behind the horn, and caused him to clutch his head in pain. Something fell off his head, shattering on the ground. Greymon shook his head, then turned to Birdramon and Lillymon. "NOVA BLAST!" He cried, slamming a fireball right into the two other digimon. Two more objects fell, shattering on the ground. All the digimon dedigivolved, returning the digimon to their rookie forms. Tai ran to the tired Agumon and gripped his friend tightly. Agumon looked up, gratitude shining in his eyes. "Thanks Tai! I saw everything that happened, but I couldn't stop myself. The microchip that you knocked out was controlling me." Tai relaxed, sighing deeply. "I guess I know how Matt feels when he gets angry. I still can't belive that I threw that rock at you. Sorry buddy." Agumon just laughed and hugged his friend again.  
"Tai, have you guys seen Sora? We attacked her and Mimi, and they ran away. I want to know if we hurt them." Biyomon said, nervous out of worry for Sora. Palmon was crying, hurt by the things she had done. Tai reluctantly shook his head no, getting upset at the news that Sora and Mimi had been attacked. "We have to find them. If you guys attacked them, Diablomon must really want them dead. They need help." The rest of the group, Joe, Izzy, Takeru, and Kari, soon got to their feet and were running after their worried leader.  
-------------------------------  
  
"Mimi, wait a second." Sora said, brining the girl's search to a stop. "Something else is on my digivice. I think Diablomon in charging the barrier again." Mimi froze, staring at Sora fearfully. "He might just break it down, Mimi. He's stronger now, since he took Matt's soul." Sora added, emotion flooding through her again as she thought about the horrible scene. Mimi sighed, and walked to Sora, taking a look at her digivice as she walked. Snowrunner was uneasy, pacing back and fourth among the girls. "Diablomon must be destroyed now." He snarled, digging his great claws into the soft soil. "We have to go after him Mimi." Sora said, her disappointment showing in her face. Mimi nodded, also wishing that they could keep looking for their friends. Snowrunner lifted his nose in the air, and turned off the open path. "Get on," He commanded," It will be faster if you ride." The girls reluctantly got on the Garurumon, steeling themselves for another encounter with the evil Diablomon. 


	6. 

Love for the wild : sequel of "Cry of aLone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
Author's Note: Yay! My stupid school play is over!! I spent all my afternoons on it. Now I can type again. The only problem is, I have no idea what's going on in the world of digimon except for the season 02 ending. (scary...Yama-chan isn't cute anymore..)  
  
  
"I smell him." Snowrunner growled, his claws digging into the ground with every stride. Sora inhaled deeply, replaying the last battle with Diablomon over and over in her mind. She could feel Mimi getting more and more tense behind her, finally breaking into a soft wail. "I have to stay strong, for Mimi." Sora hissed under her breath, clutching the two crests around her neck. Her crest of love did nothing to soothe her nervousness, but the cracked and bloody shards of the crest of friendship scratched her fingers, causing pain to burn through her. She didn't care, she in fact welcomed it. She knew she would feel a lot of it soon. Suddenly Snowrunner stopped, causing Sora to fall off. She got up only to see a frightaning image in the field below her. Diablomon. "Ready Mimi?" She whispered to her friend. Mimi moaned a little, then stood beside Sora. "Let's....g...gg..go." Mimi stuttered.  
-------------------  
"Maybe Diablomon's caught her!! We have to hurry!" cried Biyomon, leading the group farther into the digiworld forest. Tai ran behind next, doing his best to keep up with the frantic digimon. Joe and Palmon followed after him, hoping that Mimi was all right. Next came Takeru, hoping that his brother could be saved, then Izzy and Kari. Tai was worried. They had been looking for the girls for hours, following the digivices. Sora and Mimi's digivices must've reacted, because they started coming toward the group. But then they turned around, going towards another dot. "Could that be Diablomon?" Tai asked Izzy, slowing down enough to let him catch up. "Maybe." Izzy replied, watching the fading form of Biyomon fade amist the trees. Tai shook his head and started to run again.  
-------------------  
Snowrunner let out a wild howl and rushed to the giant virus digimon. It alerted Diablomon, who turned to see two girls and a Garurumon charging toward him. He hissed, a horrible sound that rang through the trees. "So, you fight me again? Child, you are wasting your time. I am more powerful that you would ever dream, thanks to your little friend's soul. I feed off the darkness in his heart. You can not stop me." Sora cried out in anger, following Snowrunner in his headlong charge. Diablomon just laughed at their efforts. An idea came to her suddenly. She leaped upon the great wolf's back, pulling off from her neck the stained cracked shards of the crest of friendship. She used it as a knife as Snowrinner pounced on the evil digimon, plunging it into his cold black chest. Her hand grew icy cold from the black blood that ran from the wound. Diabomon laughed, but his laughter changed to screaming as a light burst from the wound.  
He spasmed, striking Snowrunner to the ground. Sora fell off, still clutching the broken crest. The light struck Snowrunner, and he too screamed with pain as the light grew brighter and brighter. A rock cut her forehead, thrown back from the power of the light. Blood started running into her eyes, blocking her vision, and more rocks pelted her unprotected body. She sunk into blackness, passing out on the battle field. The last thing she heard was Mimi's screaming.  
-------------------  
"This way! I hear something!" Agumon said, following the growing sounds of battle. Tai ran, shocked at the idea that Sora and Mimi would try to fight a digimon of that power alone. "He's going to kill them!!" Joe screamed, tearing past Tai to take the lead. Joe was blinded by rage, letting the anger give him strength to run. He was afraid, yes, but nothing mattered to him more than Mimi's safety. "I just hope we aren't too late!" Tai said, running to keep up with the frantic Joe.  
-------------------  
"Hold still Sora, this will only take a minute." A male voice said as Sora came to. She froze, feeling gentle hands tying something around her head. "Tai?" she asked groggily, her voice but a thin whisper of what it usually was. "No, Sora" the voice said, using a cloth to wipe the dried blood from her face. She focused her eyes, clearing all the blurriness from them, and the first thing she saw was a pair of concerned blue eyes in front of her. "Here Sora, drink some water." Mimi said, coming into her vision. Sora moaned, than reached out a shaky hand to the other person, a person she never thought she'd see again. "Matt...the crest...freed." Matt put his hand to her cheek, silencing her. "Don't talk Sora. It'll make it worse."   
She relaxed, accepting Mimi's water. She was happy just to let Matt hold her hand, the feeling soothing her. She smiled, feeling the pain in her head disappearing. "Matt, are you okay? What did I do?" She asked, trying to reorient herself. Mimi stood up, stretching her legs. "You hit Diablomon in the perfect place, Sora. The light was Matt's soul going back in with Snowrunner. He changed back and saw you faint. I found a large rock that we could hide behind, and we took you here." She said, watching Sora's reaction. "Diablomon just ignored us when we left. He's too busy breaking down the barrier." Matt said, still clutching Sora's hand.   
Sora tensed, than used her little energy to sit up and grab Matt. She held him tightly, not wanting to let go for fear of losing him again. He sat there and held her, giving her his strength. She broke into tears, crying out all the joy and happines that was in her heart. "I did it. I never thought I would see you again. God, I never knew how hard it would be...I love you Yamato Ishida...I always wanted to tell you." He pulled her closer, kissing her wet cheek softly. "I knew Sora, I always did. I saw how you looked at me. I was afraid once, but now I'm not. I owe you so much for saving me, this doesn't seem like payment enough." Sora sobbed, burying her head in his golden-blonde hair. "You don't owe me. This is more than payment. I can live again." She cried. In reply, Matt took her and started kissing her lips, poring his love and passion into one simple act. She returned it, clutching him like she would never let go. Mimi stood watching for Diablomon as Sora and Matt reunited in the small moment of peace.  
  
  



	7. The Beginning of the end

Love for the wild : sequel of "Cry of aLone wolf"  
by SailorEevee  
  
Author's Note: *sniff* I'll miss 02...but hey, I get to watch 01 again! I can't wait until 03, with Takato, the other Tai clone.  
  
Snapping branches and rustling leaves startled Mimi, Sora, and Matt from their thoughts. Matt stood up, pushing Sora behind him and curling his lip into a wolfish snarl. Mimi started trembling again, keeping a hand on a rock to keep herself from falling. However, the people who rushed out of the bushes were not the enemies that the three expected.  
"Sora!" Biyomon cried, manuvering around Matt to grasp her partner in a hug. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry!!" She cried, hugging Sora happily. The next to grab Sora was Tai, breathing a sigh of relief that she was alright. Joe ran past all of them, grabbing Mimi into a tight embrace. "Mimi, Mimi, I thought I would be too late!" Joe sobbed, shivering in his wife's hold. Mimi cried too, melding her tears with Joe's. Palmon also joined the couple, using her vines to tie all of them together. Matt watched all of this silently, staying quiet until a smaller hand got caught in his, and a smaller body pulled him in for a hug. "Oniisan.." was the simple statement, and the Ishida brothers reunited. "Are you okay?" Said Tai, smiling a little at the scene before him. Matt met his eyes, and a few words passed between them silently, between the leader and the rebel.  
Tai turned away, happy with whatever had passed between him and Yamato. He then went to Sora, looking her over. "What happened?" He asked, concerned at the sight of Sora's bandages. She just shook her head, muttering "It's not important." She then added "What do we do now?" and shot a glance at the determined Diablomon, still beating away at the barrier. Tai watched for a minute, then decided. "We have to fight. There's no choice. We can beat him together." The fire in Matt's eyes glittered excitedly, ready at the coming prospect of battle. "Right, I'll take Diablomon's right." Matt said, going through his strategy. Tai looked at him and shook his head. "Not this time, Matt."  
Matt's eyes went wide, first with surprise, than anger. The blue of his eyes suddenly turned cold, like the eyes of the Garurumon. "What?! You mean to keep me from fighting! You just said we ALL needed to fight!" He glared at Tai, the time he spent as a Garurumon evident in the cold glare. Tai glared right back, not backing down from his decision. "You've been through too much Matt. I don't want you fainting right out into the battle field. It's too dangerous for everyone. I want you to wait here until you get your strength back. That's an order!"  
Matt's lip curled back up into a snarl, and he stared at Tai, his eyes burning. They stood there for a while, just staring, a test of wills. Mimi shuddered, and backed up from the scene. She could tell Matt was angry, but Tai was strong with his decisions. However, Matt would use his anger as strength, and would probably beat Tai easily if it came down to a fight. Sora was nervous too. Matt had been a Garurumon for too long it seemed. She decided to step in, averting the possibility of a fight. "Matt, wait." She said, meeting the cold blue of his glare with her own warmer brown. "Tai's right.You won't do us any good if you die right in the beginning because you were tired. Please stay here. For me?" Matt turned to look at Tai again. The leader's face was emotionless. Matt fought a few more moments, but it was useless. Even a wolf knows when to back down.  
Tai nodded, sighing when Matt slunk back against the stone. Sora got up and looked at Biyomon to make sure she was ready. The digimon looked up at her partner, signifying her readyness. Tai glanced over the group for a final time, than went to his digi-partner. "Go Agumon." Agumon nodded andd cried out, "Agumon warp digivolve to...WarGreymon" The other digimon digivolved to their ultimate forms, leaving just Matt and surprisingly, Mimi. Mimi shook her head, "I don't want to fight. Besides, Matt needs company." Sora shot Mimi a look of gratitude as she mounted Garudamon. Tai stared straight forward, focusing on Diablomon and victory.  
  
  
  
  



	8. Final battle of Light and Darkness

The furious Diablomon cried out a challenge to the approaching digidestined. Tai cried back, just as passionately. tai was in his element, leading troops into battle. "I could've been in the army." He mused, but his mind slipped back to the problem at hand. "Sora, Izzy, TK, Kari! Fly over him and start attacking!" He called, allowing the flying digimon to use their advantage. He and WarGreymon could have done so as well, but Tai prefered to fight on the ground. Joe was behind him, as would've been his partner and friend, Yamato. He still wasn't comfortable without Matt and Mimi fighting, but it was better that way..really. As he had said, the team could not afford to lose him, especially Sora. Suddenly a blast of fire alerted him to the battle. "Let's go buddy." Tai said, prodding WarGreymon to attack.  
---------------------------------  
  
"I don't think it's fair. Please let me fight! I'm just as strong as any of you!" Yamato pleaded as Mimi sat behind a large rock to watch the action. "Matt, I agree with Tai. You can help by resting so we can use you as trump card." She replied, looking at Palmon, who supportively smiled. Matt hissed in anger and slumped down against the rock. I will kill him, Matt thought angerly, just watch.  
----------------------------------  
  
"Terra Force!" Cried WarGreymon as he unleashed his attack. It hit Diablomon as the giant virus shot more fireballs at the flying digimon. The younger Digidestined were getting tired. The battle had been long and drawn out with no sign of weakness from Diablomon. Tai was losing hope. How could they ever finish this? Suddenly Diablomon seemed to grow larger. His aura of darkness was building and concentrating. "Ultimate Clash." He softly spoke, and nothing seemed to happen. Then a darkness tinged the land, growing darker and darker every second. As the dark grew unbearable, Angemon fell, with TK on his shoulder. Angewomon was next, and MegaKabuterimon also fell. Tai ran over to the fallen digimon, but to no avail. There was no response. Joe and Zudomon suddenly slumped, and Tai realized it was Diablomon's attack. It was to put them out of action, to let the darkness destroy them. He then saw Sora and Garudamon, desperately trying to outfly the approaching darkness. It was no use, it would get her..unless.. "WarGreymon?" Tai asked softly, hating to force his digimon, but the mega lifted ito the air, giving Tai his answer.   
--------------------------------  
"I don't think we're going to make it Sora." Garudamon said, her eye on the approaching darkness. Sora turned to see the darkness creeping forward faster and faster. "No", she said, "I don't think we will either." She braced herself, waiting for the fall and loss of awareness, but it never came. Instead, something slammed into Garudamon, knocking Sora off the side. She fell, watching Tai, WarGreymon, and Garudamon fall to the darkness. "Tai!" She cried, knowing perfectly well he couldn't hear her. His sacrifice was hopeless though. She would die from the fall.  
-------------------------------  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asked Mimi as she looked frantically around the battlefield. "Diablomon..attacked I guess. It's darkness, and almost everyone is like, dead." She said. "What?! I never saw him attack like that. Dosen't make sense.." Yamato said, thinking. "SORA! Matt, she's falling! Tai knocked her off to save her I think. We need to help her before she hits the ground!"   
"I'll get her." Yamato said, and immediately changed and lept into the air. Garurumon can jump pretty high, but he still wasn't sure if he could catch her. "Sora! Grab on!" He cried, hoping she could hear him. Then he felt her sink her hands into his fur, and he looked for a place to land the jump. Everything was darkness. He could see Mimi lying limp on the ground, along with Tai and the others. They were alone. He hit the ground hard, sending Sora sprawling, but he did not fall limp. "It must only effect people it hits." he wondered, then quickly changed and ran over to Sora, who shakily got up.  
  
"We're all alone." She said after looking around. Alone with Diablomon. They both were sure that they would die. "So..girl, you still fight me. Foolish human. You are all alone. What will you do now? Who is here to protect you? It's so sad that the child of love should be the last to die." Diablomon sneered, directing his horrible face right at her. Sora was afraid, for a feeling of utter hopelessness overwhelmed her. Suddenly a voice rang out clear and true, challenging Diablomon.  
  
"She is not all alone." Matt said, coming into full view of Diablomon. "We have met before, I belive? I had not been able to stop you then, but I promise that I will finish you now." He stood and stared right at the virus digimon, almost fearlessly. Diablomon just laughed, taking his eyes off the angry blonde. "You? You are but a digimon now. You have lost what made you a digidestined. You are also a coward, running away from your problems. I have no mercy for cowards." Matt blanched at the refrance to what had gotten him into this in the first place. He shook his head and answered, "Diablomon, I screwed up then, but I am still digidestined, and this is one thing I can't run away from. You will not kill my friends, or the one I love."  
  
"Matt..please." Sora pleaded. She didn't want to see him attacked again. He stood firm, watching the virus think about what he had said. Diablomon finally replied, "Then die." He drew his claws back to attack, but Yamato did not move. He just stood, willing to die for the woman he loved. Sora stepped forward, then stopped. Something around her neck was warm and comforting, responding to her emotions as well as Matt's. She grabbed at her crest, then realized the same feeling was in her pocket, where she had put the shards of the crest of Friendship. She pulled out the pieces, and the light from them immediately merged into the light from the crest of Love.  
  
"Ai Shiteru, Yama-kun." She whispered, making her crest and his glow even brighter. Then the light surrounded him, and masked him from view. Diablomon shot his fireballs, but they did no damage. Instead, they also merged with the light. The virus hissed his anger, and attacked again, with no effect. Finally the light broke, and what Sora saw was totally different than the desperate Yamato. Clad in platinum armor, with angel's wings and a glowing broadsword. He looked like a true knight, or a warrior.   
  
Suddenly she remembered Sylviana's words. "Awaken the warrior.." was what she had said, and Sora had done it. She then realized that she herself had changed. Delicate robes and a circlet made her look like a princess, or a mage. Her crest had also changed, and was now a small golden globe on a chain around her neck. She then knew that she, with Yamato, could finish this. "Yama! Get out of the way!" She cried as light formed in her hands and she threw it. Yamato struck at Diablomon with the sword as the light hit. The digimon roared in pain and anger and struck at Sora. She didn't even flinch, but instead used the aura of light aaround her to harm him. Yamato struck again and again repeatedly until the virus was bleeding his black blood in several places. His anger was like a cloud of darkness, but it did not overwhelm the light, but instead, merged with it to make it stronger.  
  
Sora cried out and struck with the light. Yamato struck with her, the light from the sword and his own aura adding to the power. It engulfed Diablomon, and darkness and light warred within. Finally the light spread, covering everything ustil nothing could be seen. When the light faded, there was no sign of Diablomon, or the darkness that had covered the Digital World. Instead, the land was back as it should've been, green and fertile to white and cold. Everything was normal.   
  
When Tai awoke, he found himself in a wide field surrounded by his friends, except for two. Yamato and Sora were standing, just caught in the moment of a passionate kiss. Sora was giving everything to him, and Matt gave himself back in return. Tai smiled a little, knowing the unbridled passion that could come from victory. he got up and quietly woke the other children, letting them go home one by one until he, Sora, and Matt were alone. Then he approached the lovers.  
  
"Sora?" he whispered, touching her shoulder. She whirled around, but saw it was Tai. "we..won. Diablomon's gone." She gasped, hugging Tai joyfully. Matt just stood back and watched, but jumped when Tai gave him a hug. "Nice job Matt." said Tai, and Matt smiled slightly, amused. Then he looked at Sora, and she looked back, and they reached for their digivices together. "It will be nice to go home." Matt said, and Sora touched his arm. Then Tai, Sora, and finally Matt left the Digital World. 


End file.
